Love, Bella
by MissteeFiction
Summary: Bella has her entire life planned out, thanks to her overbearing mother. However, her summer takes an abrupt turn of events when she meets a mysterious, cocky and devilishly handsome boy with smokey green eyes and a hefty secret. A three-part story. Rated M for juicy Edward.


**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. I own this cute little story though.**

**A three-part story. Follow/Favourite if you'd like me to continue this three-part story. Meant to be a one-shot... but it's too long to classify as one.**

* * *

_"Maybe... you'll fall in love with me all over again."_

_"Hell," I said, "I love you enough now. What do you want to do? Ruin me?"_

_"Yes. I want to ruin you."_

_"Good," I said. "That's what I want too."_

_– Hemingway_

* * *

**Love, Bella**

**Chapter One: **_Don't fall in love with me..._

* * *

Life as a teenager, on the cusp of senior year, proved to be thus far, the most challenging aspect of my life. Everything could not have been more planned out to the tee. I would graduate with my girls, attend the most epic senior year party, and then share a heartfelt goodbye with my parents.

That's when my life would begin... as I drove away in my beat-up burnt orange truck, alone, save for my suitcase in the passenger's seat. I'd wait, just one more second to savor the image of my teary-eyed mother and proud beaming father. With one last wave of a hand, my engine would roar to life, disgruntled as usual, and I'd slowly drive off into the evening sun and eagerly plan out my first day at college.

That's the way I wanted it to go –but life had other plans for me.

My life should have begun on that road… only it didn't.

It began with smoky green eyes and a killer smile and ended with an ugly turn of events.

I'm Bella Swan, and this is my story.

It's not your usual love story and whether it should be considered a love story is seriously questionable.

I should probably start off a little less melodramatic, and tell you a little more about myself. Why don't we kick it back, to the start of my summer… before I would have to pack up and head off to College?

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my mother, Renee Swan, yelled obnoxiously loud over the radio chatter from the kitchen downstairs.

"Mother, I will be down in a second!" I huffed and stood out of bed, and donning Hello Kitty pajamas and fluffy bed slippers, I descended the staircase.

Hushed murmurs echoed in the lobby and I briefly considered running back up to change but decided it was way too late for that.

I should have followed my gut.

My mother's horrified shriek at my unflattering state of attire should have been enough to knock the fluffy slippers off of my feet, but instead, it was our neighbors' son that had me rushing up the steps... In my mind that is.

"Isabella, Jake here came over to say hi... and to get some sugar!" Mother added for no apparent reason.

Plastering a polite smile onto my face, despite my embarrassment, I waved awkwardly in greeting while Mom glared at me with fire in her eyes.

I cringed inwardly and walked off to the kitchen, my mother hot on my heels.

"I'll get you that cup of sugar now, honey!" my mother assured him quickly, stalking after me in anger.

I stuck my hand into the cereal box just as she entered. "You could have warned me Jacob would be over," I said flatly.

A choking sound between a scoff and snort bubbled up inside my mother's throat. "Young lady, have we not spoken about dressing appropriately in front of our guests? And eat like a lady, geez Bella!"

"Our guests? Mother, he is only here for some sugar!" I reasoned, tossing some Fruity Loops into the bowl I found near the dishwasher.

"Brown or White?" my mother yelled for him in question, very sweetly might I add, and I grimaced at her falseness.

"White is fine!" he responded from his place in the living room.

"Its just sugar!" I muttered. "I'm sure the color doesn't matter."

"Hush… so what do you think is your preference?" my mother questioned innocently, completely directing the conversation elsewhere as she scooped white sugar into a cup.

"That depends," –I cocked an accusing eyebrow– "Are we still speaking about sugar?"

Fifty shades of red colored my mother's face and I chuckled at the odd sight. "Isabella Marie Swan!"

She's always had this weird obsessive idea of Jake and I becoming a couple... unfortunately he wasn't my type though.

Jake entered the kitchen just as I stuffed a spoonful of cereal into my mouth, in a very unladylike manner too, much to my mother's chagrin.

"Here you go, honey!" my mother gestured, handing him the sugar, which was surprisingly in her favorite china.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan…"

"Oh, please! Call me Renee," she insisted dramatically, patting his arm. "Oh my, do you workout?"

"Mother!" I groaned. "Quit terrorizing our **_guest_**," I mocked, echoing her words from earlier. "I'm sure Jake doesn't want you feeling him up!"

"I was not!" Mom huffed with humiliation plain on her face. "Nevermind, I'll go see if your dad needs help getting the decorations out from the garage!"

"Please do."

The tension in the room was palpable, and it certainly wasn't the good kind. Jake smiled sheepishly as my mother rushed out, and I shook my head, making a funny face to break the ice.

He chuckled, joining me at the kitchen counter. Only where I sat, he stood quietly and observed me.

"So... your mom tells me you're leaving Forks."

I smiled with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, she can't seem to shut up about it! My mom has high expectations for me... and Lord knows if I don't follow through with my plans, she'll hang me," I humored darkly, creating the impression of a rope around my neck for dramatics.

"Isabella," my mother said icily, suddenly appearing at the entrance. "Do not use the Lord's name in vain! And don't exaggerate. I've just got your entire future planned out... Is that so wrong?" she declared.

I huffed at her excuses but bit my tongue.

"Anyway, Jacob... you're more than welcome to pop in for Isabella's farewell party later!" Mom invited. "Let me see you out."

"Sure, bye, Bella!" Jake greeted sweetly.

I smiled through clenched teeth.

Before I could protest, she stumbled away quickly.

"She's ruining my life!" I yelled into the empty kitchen.

"Your mother orchestrating your life again?" Dad snorted, stepping into the kitchen.

I nodded with a pout on my face.

"She invited Jake!" I announced with frustration, tossing my bowl into the sink.

"No!" Dad said with fake horror. I rolled my eyes and stifled a smile. "She loves you, sweetie. That's the only reason she does the things–"

"She does," I completed knowingly.

"I'll see you later pumpkin. Enjoy your last day at school," Dad said as he passed the refrigerator.

"Sure, Dad. Don't be late for my graduation!" I joked, reminding him of that one time he was late for my kindergarten play, and he rolled his eyes.

"That was one time!"

"I know, I know!" I agreed.

"Charles!" my mother yelled.

Dad's brown eyes widened and he hurriedly grabbed his briefcase and an apple from the dishbowl.

"That's my cue! See you, pumpkin!" he greeted and placed a kiss on my forehead on his way out.

"Enjoy work!" I called after him, swinging in my chair.

"Isabella! Quit messing around and get ready for school!"

I sighed as I stood, already expecting her to rush after me if I didn't listen to her.

My outfit had been carefully laid out the night before of course, so I didn't have to worry about wasting any time searching for one.

"Everybody's got a hungry heart!" I sang in the shower, using the shampoo bottle as my microphone as I shimmied to the melody in my mind. "Lay down your..."

"Isabella!" Mom called annoyingly. "You're going to be late for cheerleading practice!"

She's so dramatic. As if I would be attending cheer practice on my last day... Hell, is there even practice today?

Lauren's headstrong gestures creep into my mind and I realize – _yes, yes there will be._

I rinsed my body quickly, turning around to turn up the heat.

Of course, by doing this, the stupid shampoo had to drip into my eye. I cursed under my breath as I turned to reach for my towel.

With one eye open, mostly because of my condition, and also to keep a lookout for any monsters, I finally grabbed the towel.

I sighed with relief when the burn slowly eased into a dull twitch and pushed the curtains open to toss my towel back onto the toilet seat where my clothes lie.

Staring at the lid, I double glanced and frowned when I noticed an item was missing.

_Oh, no she didn't!_

I grumbled and stomped out of the shower with shampoo fuzz still on my hair.

"What are you doing?" she complained as I rushed out of the bathroom with a frenzy into her bedroom.

"You took my underwear?!" I accused.

"What?" she sputtered. "I... why... no! Why on earth would I–"

I rolled my eyes when I spotted the pink garment sticking out of her drawer.

"Seriously?" I yelled, holding it up as evidence. "Mother, you cannot control every inkling of my life!"

"Those panties are for pornstars and kids that have no manners!" my mother screamed angrily. "You're not wearing these... horrible items!"

"Mother, it's one item! One... I don't control anything else in my life! What is _one_ item?" I huffed, pulling at my hair in frustration. Soap suds dripped onto my shoulders down to my hands. "It's not even lace."

"You look ridiculous!" she said suddenly.

I turned and glanced into the mirror. My hair was full of soap, sticking up weirdly and my one eye was terribly red. My gown just added to how ridiculous I looked, huge and fluffy with ducks on them.

A giggle escaped my lips and she gasped in amazement at the back of my head, the hair standing on end.

That's when I decided revenge was in order.

My eyes gleamed at her with sudden determination and she noticed this.

Stepping back slowly, she held up her hands. "Honey... what are you..?"

I sprung at her and she squealed in surprise as I chased her around the room. Laughing we fell to the ground as soap and water joined us.

After my heart relaxed, I spoke again.

"You're so annoying!" I grumbled. "Mom, I love you but please... you need to give me my space. There are boundaries!" I reasoned.

She sighed sadly. "I know, sweetie. I just worry about you. I don't want you to make the same silly mistakes I made."

I winced at her choice of words.

"Ouch."

"Oh, honey! You're far from a mistake," Mom rushed to assure me. "I just wish your father and I were married first..." she explained. "Like we are now."

I sighed in understanding. "I know, Mom."

"Okay!" She stood after a moment, straightening her skirt and blouse, she offered me a hand. "You go get ready. I'll pack you a nice lunch."

Of course, she would.

I thanked her and left to finish up. After straightening my hair and touching up my makeup, I joined Mom in the kitchen.

"All ready!" she said with a flourish as she handed me my lunch bag.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Is Rosalie picking you up?"

On cue, Rose's cherry red BMW revved into the driveway, making a dramatic appearance as per usual. I smiled in answer and pecked Mom's cheek before she could protest.

"See you!"

"Hey, babe!" Rose grinned as I hopped into the car.

"Babe? You're in an awfully good mood today," I joked but she only smiled wider.

"Duh! It's our final day at school, our graduation ceremony is later this evening and then dundundun..." she trailed off with a drum motion. "Our end-of-senior-year party!"

"Right," I said.

Laughing at her, I plugged my phone in and played our playlist according to our morning routine.

The engine roared to life as she pulled out, and my mother's excited eyes watched us through the window while I waved at her in goodbye.

"So... Riley's afterparty or my place?"

"Your place, duh!" I deadpanned.

She bit her lip in thought. "Yeah, but my parents might close early and Jasper will be forced to babysit even if they didn't close early... How about you?"

Jasper Hale is Rosalie's older brother. He's cool and everything but he's also very paranoid when it comes to Rose.

I groaned. "Yeah sure. If you want my mom to chaperone!"

"Yeah, no," she agreed with a shudder. "You are having a farewell 'party' though, right?"

"Yes, and you better come!" I begged. "My mother is killing me! She invited Jake!"

She stuck out her tongue and made googly eyes. "Pun intended? And poor you! Jake is hot."

"Oh, shut up!" I grumbled in humiliation, covering my face as my cheeks pink. "Yeah, poor me..."

"You're such a virgiiiin!" she sang, going off topic and poking my shoulder with her free hand. "Seriously, when are you going to do the deed?"

"The deed?" I wrinkled my nose.

"You know... a bit of the old in-out, in-out!" she repeated ridiculously. "A bit of crumpet?"

I groaned with horror.

"Shut up!"

"... bumping uglies?" she offered. "A bit of 'How's yer father?'" she said in a fake British accent.

I laughed despite myself. "Rossseee!"

"Bam-bam in the ham? Creaming the twinkie? Completing the jigsaw puzzle..."

"No more!" I begged, my stomach hurting from the laughter bubbling out of me.

She joined me. Tears rolled down our cheeks as we calmed down, and I sighed afterward.

"I'll miss you, Rose."

She glanced at me in surprise. "Awwwww! Mi Amor, I will miss you too!" she drawled.

I giggled. "You're sick!"

"What?" She feigned innocence, placing a hand on her heart for dramatics.

"Har Har!" I said sarcastically. "Bam-bam in the ham?" I repeated with confusion.

She giggled.

Silence passed us, the only sound was the quiet lull of the music. It was a peaceful silence.

We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, and with a searching look, I turned to Rose.

She smiled confidently in reassurance and I nodded with acceptance.

This was it. Our final moments.

"This is it," Rose said, echoing my thoughts. I smiled at her. She is much taller than I am, blond and very confident.

We dressed very similarly, only Rose is much edgier without a doubt.

Interlinking pinkies, we strolled into the school.

Suddenly she froze and with a gasp, she turned to me as if she realized the world was ending.

"Dickening!" she declared.

I stared at her, my mouth wide open.

After a beat, a smile escaped me and we erupted into a fit of giggles.

"You're insane!"

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan!" the principal announced, and I grinned at the crowd as I walked the stage to accept my diploma.

Holding it up with a squeal at my parents who stood up and clapped in glee and pride, I did a little dance of excitement.

"Go, Isabella!" Dad hollered. Rose stuck her tongue out at me and made a weird face as I joined her with the rest of the grads.

"Let's put our hands together one last time for our graduates of twenty-nineteen!"

Rose grabbed my hand and a smile too wide was permanently glued to our faces as we tossed our hats into the air.

"Isabella!" Mom yelled as we descended the steps. Everyone rushed out of the school hall, buzzing with excitement.

"Mom, Dad!" I called, joining them as they exited. "I made it!"

Mom stopped as we reached the outside. "I'm so proud of you!" she announced.

Tears sprang to my eyes at the sight of her all mushy and teary-eyed.

I fell into her arms and my dad joined, his arms embracing us.

"Oooh! Can I get in on that?" Rose chortled and I giggled, nodding my head.

"Get in here, Rose!" Mom commanded playfully, her words muffled by my shoulder.

"You don't have to ask twice!" Rose declared, joining our bear hug and completing the moment.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" Rose groaned with satisfaction. "These fries are so good!"

Aunty Es grinned as she placed our milkshakes in front of us. "I'm so glad you like the food," she said.

I beamed. "Of course, especially when you bring it to us with love!"

Rose laughed and wrinkled her nose. "Mom, do you think Bella could sleep over tonight?"

"Sure, it depends if we close up early tonight. Otherwise, you know the drill..."

"Mhmm. I'll sleep at Bella's. That will be cool with you right?" Rose checked, directing her eyes to me.

"Duh!"

Aunty Es smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Bella!"

"Don't thank me! Rose is practically family. She never has to ask," I reasoned as if her statement was absurd.

Rose pouted cutely. "Awwwww."

"Okay, girls! Rose, your dad is going to get fussy if I don't return to the kitchen and see that everything is being done correctly. Enjoy!"

"Your mom is adorable!" I rejoiced as she left.

"She could always adopt you," Rose suggested, stuffing her mouth with fries, and I sighed at the idea.

"I'm sure that would be great. She isn't as hard on you as my mother is," I mumbled.

Sipping my milkshake, I stared into space.

Rose laughed at me. "You're lucky your mom is so concerned about your future, Bells! Mine doesn't check if my homework is ever done. This restaurant means everything to them. They love me sure, but they don't care as much for my future."

I looked away before she could see the tears that had collected in my eyes. My milkshake is forgotten.

"Bells!" she groaned in fake annoyance. "Don't get all mushy on me!"

"I love you, Rose. You're my best friend," I said sadly.

She giggled, her eyes shining. "Ugh, you're so fucking weird. I love you too. Get over here!"

I wiped my tears with my sleeve and giggled with her as I joined her in her booth. "You gonna be okay?"

I shrugged. "Come to New York with me."

I jutted my lip out for extra effect.

She rolled her eyes. "Bells, you know I can't afford–"

"Rose, I've got savings. Let me do this for you!"

"No! I could never–"

"Think of it as an early birthday present!"

"You already got me that... you and your fucking sweet parents!" she gestured, her eyes staring pointedly out of the window at the BMW of her dreams parked outside.

"Yeah... that was from them. This will be from me!"

"Let me think about it?"

I sighed. "Fine, you've got tonight!"

She laughed as if my ultimatum was ridiculous. "This summer!"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Yes, yes yes!" Rose chorused, already dancing as we enter Riley's place.

Riley is weird as fuck, and a math nerd... not _**meth** _nerd... but he has a massive house and throws the craziest parties so we all look past that.

"Yes!" Rose groaned, sipping from the vodka-berry mixture I handed her. "You're like a fucking alcohol mixing fairy!"

I laughed at her. "I'm going to go find Alice. You good?"

She already started grinding on a random stranger. "Yeah, I'm good!"

I took that as my cue and stumbled off, a little buzzed from pre-drinking on the way. I searched for Alice.

Her bright pink pixie hair was easy to spot in the crowd. My arms slung around her waist and she turned in surprise but it quickly dissolved into realization and then joy.

"Baby Bella!" she yelled, smiling ear to ear.

I beamed. "Pixie Alice!"

She scowled at my nickname.

"Bright pink suits you," I added. She laughed.

"Nice save!"

Alice is always getting different hairstyles and colors. Right now she donned a pixie cut, black with pink streaks for that extra boom.

"You look so pwetty!" she slurred. "Where did you get that?" She pointed at my bracelet.

"It was a graduation gift from Jake," I answered. Fumbling with the little crescent on the charm bracelet, it twinkled in the little light, and I recalled the events from earlier.

The party sucked of course, and Jake popped in. It was awkward as hell, but the gift he got me was pretty cool... sweet even.

She shrugged. "I like it! You should bang him!" she said suddenly, her eyes widening as if her idea was a genius plan she'd formulated.

I shook my head furiously. "No way!"

A commotion in the crowd cut our conversation short and I sighed at the booming and loud chants over the music.

"I'm going to get some air!"

"Sure, do you want me to–"

"No, it's okay!" I assured her, noticing Jasper approaching us. She grinned all in love as he slung an arm over shoulders and they began to dance together.

I checked on Rose and then quickly grabbed a drink for myself before exiting the house.

The chilly air calmed me and the silence was definitely welcomed. The music and crowd became a quiet buzz in the background as I sat on the porch, the concrete digging into my bare thighs and I tugged my dress lower.

The outside world was much calmer. It must have been just after midnight... based on how still the neighborhood was. No lights shone from the homes that surrounded me, save for the street lamps. Occasionally, a car would drive by.

I sipped on my drink, already planning out my entire summer.

My little notebook was out before I could process it, and I scribbled and jotted down words on the little bucket list I created.

I was so lost in myself, at the moment, in planning that I hadn't noticed the dark figure behind me.

"It's nice outside, isn't it?"

I jerked in surprise, a gasp falling from my lips. The drink in my lap sloshed and spilled all over my pages.

"Shit!"

I groaned. No no no.

"Fucking great."

"Sorry," the voice said again. I turned in fury, my cheeks pinking with anger as I stood.

"Those were–"

The dark figure eased forward slowly into the light and a silent cuss tumbled from my lips at the sight of him.

A bronzed God, with smokey green eyes and a fucking crooked smile that smirked cockily at me as if my anger meant nothing... as if my tiny notebook was a joke!

I glared at him and folding my arms across my chest, I stepped closer.

"Who do you think you are?"

He stepped back dramatically as if I'd burnt him with my words. With a smoldering stare, I waited for a response.

A cocky eyebrow perched up and he held out a hand in introduction.

"I'm Edward."

"Just Edward?"

"Edward Cullen," he replied confidently.

I titled my chin up, and ignoring his gesture, I stepped past him.

His hand quickly found my wrist.

"I didn't quite catch your name..."

"That's because I never gave it, Jade."

"Jade?"

"Your eyes," I said. My words faltered as I stepped back, quickly losing my nerve.

"What about them?" he murmured, his arms caging me against the door.

I inhaled as his minty breath fanned across my face. The scent of tequila and mint mixed well.

I glared deep into his eyes, standing my ground.

"I have to go."

"Where to?"

His words were so light compared to the fucking tension surrounding us that was so heavy it constricted within me and crushed my lungs to a point where breathing became difficult.

Something as simple as fucking breathing.

**_Breathe._**

His lips inched closer to mine and my last shred of restraint diminished into thin air as our lips brushed.

The movement of the door as it opened caught me off guard and I groaned as I tumbled to the ground, Edward joining me.

"Well, this is fortunate."

"_Unfortunate," _I huffed. "Un..."

"You're adorable."

"Your elbow is on my fucking boob. And you're getting on my nerves!"

"Ooh, quite the potty mouth!" he chastised, standing up smoothly. He held out a hand to me.

I scowled at him and dusted myself off as I stood, pretending I didn't notice his offering hand just as I did earlier.

"You're very cocky," I stated. "But I'm not your average girl so quit trying so hard."

He followed closely behind me as I rushed up the stairs. "That's not the only _cocky _thing about me... and I know you're not, Bella."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?"

"_Bella,_" he repeated, rolling my name on his tongue. "That's your name, isn't it?"

I flushed red. "How did you know that? Are you a stalker?"

No, can't be. He's too hot to be a stalker, right?

Fuck... Shut up, drunk Bella.

I wasn't that drunk. _Buzzing Bella?_

Haha. Bee. Bzzz.

He chuckled, interrupting my stupid thoughts. "No, I'm not a stalker. We go to the same school... and your friend called your name when we fell."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Can you leave me alone now?"

"If you agree to go on a date with me."

"What?" I huffed, completely confused and taken aback as I struggled to process his words.

"You heard me," he said calmly. He inched closer to me. "Go out with me."

"Why would I do that? I barely know you."

"You do know me... I'm Edward and you're Bella," he said plainly. As if it made sense to trust a complete stranger.

"No, I'm Bella... and you're a fucking creep," I corrected, pushing past him. My voice wavered though. My resolve was wearing thin and he could tell.

"Fine, then have one drink with me?" he suggested. I turned around.

"What?"

"Have one drink with me... and if you still don't like me by the end of it and then I'll leave you alone."

"What if I chug it?" I retorted, folding my arms. I've been doing that a lot lately.

He grinned that fucking lopsided smile once more. Where is Rose when I need her to save me?!

Whether I wanted to be saved was questionable though.

"No, no cheating," Edward clarified and I sighed, tugging at my dress. I was thankful that I opted for my sneakers instead of heels tonight.

"Fine. Who says I'll even like you by the beginning of it?" I muttered.

He chuckled. "Let's go... I'll mix you something."

"Sure, but if it doesn't taste good and impress me, I'm walking..."

"Oh, please. I'll guarantee that it'll taste so good you'll want more..."

The double meaning in his words wasn't lost upon me.

"Shut up, let's go."

"Okay, okay."

He pulled me into the kitchen and by the way, he moved, I realized he was very familiar with it.

"Sit."

He began mixing while I took a seat and a buff guy, by the name of Emmett, joined our conversation but quickly disappeared toward the end of it. They seemed like friends... or brothers? I wasn't quite sure.

"Try this..."

I sipped it cautiously but immediately gulped it down at the sweet-bitter taste that exploded on my tongue. And by the last sip, I decided he wasn't so bad.

Or the drink wasn't. Either way, I was intrigued.

"More," I said, slamming my glass onto the table, completing forgetting our deal.

He beamed. "You don't have to ask twice. If I do though you'll have to promise me one thing."

I arched a questioning brow.

"What's that?"

"Don't fall in love with me..." he said.

His words, despite the amusement in his eyes, held a frightening serious edge to it.

"Or do... it's totally up to you!" he joked, easing the tension.

I glowered at his absurd statement.

"I'm fucking with you!" Edward yelled above the music.

In spite of his words, I couldn't help get the feeling that truth lied in his declaration. And as he mixed our next drink, as I quietly observed him... all smokey green eyes and cocky crooked smiles... I realized;

The thought of falling for him didn't seem as ridiculous anymore.


End file.
